the camping episode (spongebob) clone wars edition
by galactic empire159
Summary: hey guys sorry about master chens adventures, to make it up heres some star wars and spongebob. grievous (sqidward)shows dooku (spongebob) and poggle (patrick) how to show them to camp.
1. Chapter 1

**meanwhile at grievous house**

"finally the weekend is here"! gen. grievous said happily holding a cup in his right arm."and this isn't any old weekend its the week where dooku and poggle go camping". grievous was pointing at his calendar showing dooku and poggle sitting next to a campfire.

"would'nit be great if dooku and poggle got lost"!

 **grievous is thinking if dooku and poggle got lost**

 _dooku and poggle are walking in the forest not knowing were they are._

 _"poggle im scared". dooku said frightend._

"oh,boy this is gonna be great". grievous lays on his bed."you waited a long time for this, a,comfy bed, a comfy pillow and no "patience padwan". just then grievous hears laughter outside.

 **meanwhile**

dooku and poggle are watching _nexo knights_ on tv and there laughing at jestro.

just then gen. comes through their tent."dooku,poggle what are you doing here?

"were camping. dooku said smiling."dooku, it's not camping when your 10 feet away from your house.

*whispers*"listen it's an apology for master chen's adventures".

"oh, okay, why are you even watching _nexo knights"?_

"it's a great show like _star wars rebels"_ not like those shows where people lay on there bed". just then gen. opened his eyes wide open.

"wanna join us". dooku asked. NO!. gen. left.

"okay have fun inside. so dooku and poggle went back to watching tv,until gen. grievous.

"what do you mean have fun inside!?"just have fun inside gen. grievous, and see you tommorw. dooku said a little happy." gen. left, but then came back."you little sneak, i know what your doing!

"what? dooku said confused."you think im soft!

"but-

"you think your little "have fun inside challenge is going to work,nice try,you guys are losers, so get use to it" gen. said and left.

"okay... have fun inside."THAT'S IT ill show you guys camping! gen. yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

gen. grievous goes back home for his supplies."oh man this is gonna be great! dooku said excited. gen. comes back with some stuff on his back."i'll show you how to cam- gen. fell fowards on his face. he then got back up.

"behold my remote controlled tent". dooku got on his binoculars on his eyes and poggle putted on glasses brought out a pen and a then throws it up in the air and presses the button and it becomes a tent then it dissasmeble.

"gen. thats great,but how do you get inside? dooku asked. "yeah its all crushy looken". poggle said

"thats because it isnt fixed yet,idiots. gen. said a little then was trying to make the tent but got stuck. "conentracion! dooku yelled with his binoculars on."genious! poggle said writing everything down.

gen. is hitting a stick on the bag."hes tenderizing the ground!

"of course! poggle said writing it down.

gen. is now stuck in the bag."write that down,write that down! dooku said 2 times fast.

poggle is panicking a little and writing down . comes back with a sleeping bag and lays it on the ground."why dont we sleep under the stars tonight.

dooku and poggle start clapping.

 **later**

"im hungry. gen. grievous said."i suppose you guys are gonna stew up some sticks and rocks,right

"we got something,even better...marshmallows! dooku brought out a bag of marshmallows."just like the astrounuats eat.

poggle has a clear glass helmet."ksh,poggle to dooku,ksh can you hear me,over. dooku has a helmet on too.

"Ksh i can you over ksh.

"poggle to dooku ksh i like going ksh.

"dooku to poggle ksh me too

poggle: ksh

dooku: ksh

poggle:ksh

dooku:ksh

gen. is getting annoyed by the two.

"dooku to poggle help yourself. dooku hands the marshmallow bag to poggle.

"yummy"poggle takes off his helmet to eat the marshmallow."poggle to dooku the delicouse has also takes off his helmet.

"im gonna have some chestnut water. gen. then was going to walk back home to get a can opener.

"but grievous didnt you bring a can opener when you hiked out here? dooku asked. "why would i bother,im 10 feet away from my house.

"but this is the wilderness,it dosent seem the camping spirit.

"pretty wienie. poggle said."fine give me a marshmallow. so the three men put marshmallows on there sticks.

poggle put his marshmallow in the firepit too long and he panicked and blew the marshmallow in gen. face.

and poggle did it again.

and when poggle was going to blow it for the third time gen. greivous dodged it."ha. then the hot marshmallow came back of gen. head.

"well lets stop throwing molten food at me,what else do you guys do for fun?

"easy,we watch video cameras that are on separatist brings out his laptop and there was blue on it.

"well we just lost teth.

"this is relaxing. gen. pulls out a clairnet and starts playing it."oh no, ill save you gen.. dooku pulls out a slingshot


	3. Chapter 3

**a:n hey guys sorry about typo mistakes back there,i do not own star wars.**

dooku shoots his slingshot marshmallow into gen. grievous clarinet into his . is choking on the floor by the marshmallow.

"gen. are you alright?! dooku ran over to him."chew,chew,swallow. dooku helps him swallow by his tall neck."there,better?

"better!"i was fine until you put that junk food in my windpipe!gen. yelled at him.

"but i had to,its dangerous outside the wilderniss,it might attract,jedibears!

"a jedibear,you mean the ones that DON'T . yelled at him."what are you talking about?

"their a myth!gen. said"oh no gen. their all too real it says here on the corsuant news paper.

dooku bring out a newspaper that says "i shot a jedibears!

"and banking clan, said bringing a newspaper that said "banking clan almost dead because jedibears"

"thats the stupidest thing ive ever heard.

"it maybe stupid,but its also said trying to tell him its real.

"there no laughing matter,like this one time i met this guy,that knows this guy,that knows this guy,that knows this guy.

and dooku kept going on."that knows this guy,that knows this guys,cousin-

"your right!"tell me everything i need to know to NOT attract a jedibear. gen. grievous said.

dooku:dont play the clairanet.

gen.:okay,then what.

dooku:dont wave your flashlight around.

poggle:flashlights are there natural pray.

gen.:your kidding!

dooku:dont stomp around they take that as a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

dooku:okay,dont play the clairnet

grievous:okay then what?

dooku:don't wave your flashlight back and forth really fast.

poggle:flashlights are there natural,prey.

gen.:your kidding!

dooku:dont stomp around,they take that as a challenge.

poggle:yeah.

dooku:dont eat cheese.

gen. has a notebook out to and is writing everything.

gen.:wait,sliced or cubed?

dooku and poggle are whispering to each other.

dooku:cubed,sliced is fine.

gen.:yeah,yeah,and?

dooku:never wear a sombroe.

poggle:in a goofy way

dooku:or clown shoes.

poggle:or a hula skirt.

Dooku:and never.

poggle:and never.

dooku:and ever

both:screech like a,ackalay

"i never knew that much to attract a . said dooku and poggle hold each other."their both said.

"in fact,i have a bad feeling that were in danger". a little scared."why".poggle said worried.

gen. left but came back with,his,clairnet,flashlight,cubed cheese,and,a hula skirt and a then he started stomping around and making ackalay and dooku panicked."a jedibear is sure to,come and kill said.

"dont worry,senator poggle we just need to make our separatsits,symbol on the grabs a stick and draws their symbol and their in the middle of it."good thinking!poggle argreed with dooku as they were in the middle of the symbol.

"you guys are so stupid,i did everything and theirs no . said happy.

"i dont know maybe your hat is on the wrong way".dooku said still scared."you mean like this*chuckles*".he turns his hat on the right side of his then a hairy hand turned the hat on the left side of his head,then gen. heard a growl and his eyes opened wide.

"no like that!poggle was a bear standing next to gen. that had a laser lightsaber that was active.

away from the jedibear but he got him and cut his right leg off and walked passed dooku and poggle with his lightsaber unactive.

the two friends carry their symbol around their bellys to grievous."quick gen. get into our separtists symbol!".they drop their symbol but there still in it."are you crazy*gets back up balancing*im running back .runs with his left foot and is out of sight.(dooku and poggle can still see him but out of sight on the camera).

NO!dooku and poggle yelled. the jedibear comes back with his lightsaber and cuts off gens. left leg. and then passes the two friends.

"i guess ill just limp home then." jedibear attacks gen. again but cuts off his right arm.

"they hate limping more than running!dooku yelled."well i guess ill just-

NO! the jedibear came back and cuts off his left arm.(but gen. uses his extra arms)

"i should have warned you,they hate crawling too"!

the jedibear attacks gen. but doesnt cut off his arms,just beats him up.

"what did i do that time!? gens. voice sounded weak.

"i dont know,i guess he doesnt like you!dooku yelled."pretend to be someone else!poggle yelled too."here!dooku threw a stick at gen. to draw the separtists jedibear attacks grievous again."that was an,imperial symbol!

fast back to the symbol friends and goes on top of jedibear looks at him and growls and then leaves.

"it worked!shouted grievous.

"good thing,it wasnt adam said.

"what attracts him?gen. asked.

"the sound of a jedi attack! poggle said smiling. next to them was adam west with a baseball bat.

"ha, good thing were wearing our anti west said knowing they would'nt be hurt.

"huh?gen. said confused.


End file.
